


Unconditionally

by starkun



Series: Married Life [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkun/pseuds/starkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about Hakyeon and Taekwoon's married life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Unconditionally by Katy Perry

Everything looked the same when Hakyeon stepped through the door of the apartment he shared with Taekwoon: the worn leather sofa they had inherited from their old dorm was still tucked beneath the large window, the coffee table was still stained with round evidence of Taekwoon’s coffee addiction, a group picture from their idol days still hung slightly tilted beside the door. Taekwoon had always nagged at Hakyeon about straightening it, but Hakyeon couldn’t bring himself to; it didn’t fit the character of the smiling faces tucked into the frame. 

It had been almost a year since VIXX had disbanded, having accomplished a long and fulfilling 10 years together. They had wanted to end on their own terms, each of them wanting to begin their new lives. 

Wonshik owned his own music production company, Sanghyuk learning the ins and outs of the business under his watchful eye, Hongbin was a professional photographer, and Jaehwan had returned to school to become an art teacher. None of them had settled down, all young enough still that they wanted to explore their lives after being idols and not be tied down with dating.

As for Hakyeon and Taekwoon they were now 33, having started dating in secret for two years before the group had discontinued, breaking the news to the public afterwards. It had only been known to the members and their CEO who had all been nothing but supportive at hearing the news, Jaehwan even throwing in a cheeky, “It’s about time!” when they had gathered them to tell them. 

Exactly one year after that day, as Hakyeon was stepping into the apartment, everything looked the same, but everything felt different. Hakyeon was married now, Taekwoon his husband who followed after him inside. The apartment was buzzing with the love and support from their friends and family they had carried with them back from their wedding reception. Even their fans had sent endless amounts of tweets and letters wishing nothing but the best for the pair. 

Once his dress shoes were carefully removed and set by the door, Hakyeon turned and took both of Taekwoon’s hands in his, happiness radiating from the full smile stretched across his face, “Welcome home, husband.” 

The endearing term “husband” may never sit naturally with Taekwoon but it had his heart flipping at the title. A few years ago when he first kissed Hakyeon under the moonlight on the balcony of his own apartment, Taekwoon would’ve never imagined they could tie the knot in their own country. Then again, the expression on Hakyeon’s face when he pulled away on that balcony also made Taekwoon doubt they’d ever get married; Hakyeon betrayed dumbfounded shock and Taekwoon was convinced he had given him a heart attack. 

Now here they were, adorned with matching gold bands around their ring fingers. Taekwoon had insisted on the gold because he loved the way it enhanced the melanin hues of Hakyeon’s sunkissed skin. In retrospect, it was around their fifth anniversary as VIXX that Taekwoon had finally pulled Hakyeon aside and murmured in a sheepish voice, "Please stop using whitening products. Your skin is beautiful as it is." 

From that day forth, Hakyeon had thrown away his whole stash of whitening creams, a miracle in the members’ eyes as they all watched in admiration. Hongbin was about to make a joke but Taekwoon had shot him a glare that shut him up quick. 

“Do you think the cats were fine?” Taekwoon asked in hushed concern. He had wanted to bring them to the wedding, deeming Latte and Mocha just as much of the family as anyone else. However, Hakyeon refused to have an additional worry on top of the pile of worries in making this day perfect. 

“Of course they were fine. We were only gone less than a day and left them plenty of food and water.” Hakyeon swore Taekwoon loved their cats more than him sometimes. Just in time, the light and dark brown cats padded their way to the front door, greeting their newlywed parents. Hakyeon reached down to scoop up Latte, who was rubbing up against his leg. She had been a present for their second anniversary. Mocha had been gotten because Taekwoon insisted Latte was lonely and needed a friend. Hakyeon hadn’t been able to refuse when Taekwoon went so far as to use aegyo to get his way (he was never able to refuse).

Unzipping his coat, hanging it up in the closet by the front door, Taekwoon’s tailored clothing was revealed: a classic black and white tuxedo that only brought out the length of his legs and the broadness of his shoulders. The buttons holding the white shirt beneath were engraved with diamonds, adding hints of sparkling rainbows underneath the light. This was an elaborate embellishment suggested by Hakyeon who wanted even their furthest guests to see how much they shone on their magical day. 

“I still can’t get over how handsome you look, Taekwoonie.” Hakyeon smiled brightly as he scratched behind Latte’s ear for a moment before setting her down, not wanting to get cat hair all over his matching tuxedo; she nipped at Mocha before scampering off to another part of the apartment.. 

Even though he had spent all day looking at Taekwoon in the perfectly tailored suit, Hakyeon was always let awestruck and breathless with how the suit managed to make his already striking Taekwoon even more marvelous. 

Taekwoon’s eyes flicked downwards, burdened by Hakyeon’s words as his features slightly flushed, “You look really handsome, too,” he said not just in consideration to be polite, but because Hakyeon truly was the most beautiful person he ever laid eyes on. 

Hakyeon's arms looped around Taekoon’s waist, resting his head on the broad chest as he sighed contently, “I can’t believe we’re actually married…” 

With his arms looping around Hakyeon in return, cradling him against his chest, Taekwoon felt the same sentiment. It was disbelief that not only had they survived the struggles of VIXX and the group’s last years, but overcame the fear of society and their fans. Just recently South Korea submitted and passed a new law allowing same-sex marriage to be legalized. It was monumental for them to lock in their vows this day. 

Hakyeon tilted his head up to gaze at Taekwoon, brown eyes sparkling, “Remember when you beat me at rock, paper, scissors during Love Equation and I had to carry you around in front of all the fans?” The smile on Hakyeon’s face stretched wider, fingers gently kneading Taekwoon’s lower back, “They might not have seen it but I saw the way that you blushed.”

They hadn’t been dating at that point but were beginning to explore their feelings for each other, thinking that maybe this lifelong friendship could turn into a lifelong something else as well. 

Indeed, Taekwoon remembered that day. He remembered that whole cycle of promotions because he thought of a hundred scenarios of how to escape. The day Hakyeon chased him across the stage just to hug him was also something he would never forget. 

“I wasn’t blushing because I liked you,” Taekwoon assured, “It was embarrassing.” 

Yes, it was the time that they were exploring why the extra touches between them were beginning to make one another’s heart flutter, but it took three additional years before Taekwoon confessed and another two years after that before they started officially dating. 

There was a little pout of Hakyeon’s lips before Taekwoon suddenly had an idea. He swept down and out of Hakyeon’s embrace, but all for the sake of wielding Hakyeon up all of a sudden. With his arms procuring Hakyeon’s back and legs, he scooped Hakyeon right into his arms bridal style, much like Hakyeon had done to him all of those years ago. 

Hakyeon’s eyes immediately widened in shock, hands scrambling to reach for whatever they could grasp onto when he felt his feet leaving the safety of the ground, his voice raising about three octaves, “Taekwoon!” 

“What’s supposed to happen now? Aren’t we supposed to consummate our marriage?” Taekwoon’s playful side was coming out, despite how serious his tone betrayed each word. 

“Taekwoon!” Hakyeon exclaimed again, his hands having settled for gripping Taekwoon’s shoulders as the dark hue of his skin turned about five shades darker on his cheeks. 

Taekwoon stalked through the apartment, footsteps heavy with their combined weight. Going straight for the bedroom, Taekwoon entered it and headed to the bed where he unceremoniously threw Hakyeon onto it, watching him bounce and flail for a moment. Just because they were now married didn’t mean Taekwoon had to treat Hakyeon any differently; Hakyeon had fallen in love with him regardless of his occasional manhandling. 

Hakyeon gave a small grunt as he was tossed so carelessly onto the bed, brows furrowing in a mock glare at Taekwoon from where he was perched, “Hey, shouldn’t you be a little more gentle with your new husband? You know I’m not so easily replaced.” 

“You’re irreplaceable, Hakyeon.” Taekwoon’s weight sunk in part of the mattress as he joined Hakyeon, his arm automatically coiling around the slender waist as Hakyeon crawled into his lap, “You are impossible to replace.” He added for extra emphasis, enjoying the deep red that spread over Hakyeon’s entire face and up to his ears now. 

A simple “hmf” was all Taekwoon earned in response, Hakyeon still feigning annoyance at being tossed, “We don’t have time for this. We have to unwrap presents, organize all our new things, make thank you--” 

The sudden pressing of thin lips on his own quickly silenced Hakyeon; he was clearly talking too much for Taekwoon’s liking. That was all it took for Hakyeon to give up his act and melt his lips back against Taekwoon’s, giving a content hum as he wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s neck to pull him down onto the bed with him. 

“Ah!” Suddenly Hakyeon was breaking the kiss, chuckling as he felt a rough tongue sliding along his cheek, “Mocha!” 

It seemed their “kids” wanted some attention as well; Latte was rubbing up against Taekwoon’s leg, arching her back as she mewled softly.  
Hakyeon smiled as he sat up and cradled the cat in his arms, Mocha immediately erupting into loud purrs. 

“You’re the one who wanted cats.” Hakyeon retorted against the rather annoyed look tugging at Taekwoon’s features at the interruption.

Taekwoon merely rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand along Latte’s arching back. Then his hand naturally swept over to gently lift up Hakyeon’s hand by the wrist. Taekwoon doted a tender kiss on the ring on Hakyeon’s hand, his gaze full of admiration. When his eyes flitted up to meet Hakyeon’s, the reciprocation of love so tangible and heart-warming, he murmured quietly against his perfect fingers, “To life-long husbands.” 

A moment passed, stirring the air with a brew of untouchable love. 

Hakyeon whispered back, “To life-long husbands.”


End file.
